


He broke up.

by MySweetSui



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Break Up, Comforting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Mitch appears in the middle of the night in the apartment they bought with Scott. And in which he hardly ever went now.





	He broke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader (sadly) and I'm not good with English (it's not my first language).

Scott was looking at him like he didn’t understand. How did he broke up with Mitch? How did he dumped him? Scott’s best friend, former lover, ex boyfriend, with whom he learned this physical closeness, which he liked so much…

_Wake up, Hoying!_

Mitch was standing in front of him, trying as hard as he can not to cry. But his warm, brown eyes slowly stared to watered. And then Scott noticed that there was no ring that Mitch get from his beloved. It looked like the boy will soon break his fingers bending them in the joints.

 _He was not such an asshole …_ Scott thought, couldn't get his eyes away from Mitchell’s fingers.

And in this certain moment Mitch fell into his arms, crying and sobbing loudly.

They were sitting under blanket in Scott’s bedroom, watching horror movies and cuddled till dawn. And from containment crying Mitch got hiccups.

*

Few years later.

Scott recalled how severely Mitch changed his appearance back then. The hair above his ears had been shaved very short (Scott was very fond of them because they were so funny scratchy), left only a fringe covering the eyes, he got rid of his facial hair completely.

Now, cuddling his hiccuping friend, Scott is wondering what Mitch will change now in his appearance.


End file.
